1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting tool for driving a fastening element in a constructional component and including a housing, a guide located in the housing, a drive member displaceable in the guide and defining an operational axis, a bolt guide adjoining the drive member guide in direction of the operational axis, with the drive member having a drive end adjacent to the bolt guide for driving the fastening element located in the bolt guide, and a drive-in depth setting tool for setting a distance between the drive end of the drive member and a dog point for abutting the constructional component in an initial position of the drive member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting tools of the type described above are driven with solid, gaseous or liquid fuels, compressed air, or by electrical energy.
With such setting tool, in which the drive member such as setting piston or a ram drives a fastening element in a constructional component, the drive member is accelerated in the direction of the fastening element. In the combustion-engined setting tools, the drive member is driven, e.g., by combustion gases. The pressure, which is applied to the drive member, accelerates the drive member in the direction of the fastening element. The drive member impacts the fastening element, driving it in the constructional component.
In setting tools, the drive-in depth of the fastening element in the workpiece or distance of the head of the fastening element from the surface of the workpiece after a drive-in process, depends, among others, from the material of the workpiece in which the fastening element is driven in, and from the length and thickness of the fastening element stem. Dependent on the use, it is necessary to be able to adjust the drive-in depth distance between the head of the fastening element and the surface of the workpiece. In the gas-driven bolt setting tools, e.g., this is often effected by changing the distance of a setting piston tip in the frontmost position of the piston relative to the workpiece or the constructional component. The change of this distance is effected, e.g., by changing the length of the press-on system. There is a requirement to be able to perform this adjustment as simply as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,622 discloses a hand-held setting tool having a drive-in depth setting device. The device includes an actuation feeler that projects past a nose part of the setting tool in the setting direction. The actuation feeler is axially adjusted relative to the nose part with an incremental control member formed as a knurled wheel, whereby different drive-in depths or distances of a to-be-set fastening element are set.
The drawback of the above-described setting tool consists in that the drive-in depth setting device has too many parts and, on the other hand, the dismounting of the nose part or of the bolt guide is rather expensive.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool of the type described above in which the drawbacks listed above are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool of the type described above and which can be simply formed and an adjustment or setting of the drive-in depth in a most simple manner possible can be effected.